


一天

by yiiiiiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 三兄弟在寻常又不寻常的一天发生的事情
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 8





	一天

**Author's Note:**

> 三人共同在科尔波山长大的If

01  
他们最小的弟弟又爬上了树，兴高采烈地在满是阳光的树冠上四处张望，猴子似的将一树繁茂的绿叶拨得哗哗作响，不时落下来几片。有时上面还附着虫，肥厚鲜艳，扭着身子往人身上钻。

萨博见怪不怪地从领口上提起一只，将它搁到地上目送着离开。怕人的小生物惊恐地往草丛里钻，没一会儿就在绿意浓处隐了身形。萨博将视线移回到艾斯身上，又一次被打断了偷欢的男孩从地上爬起来，气急败坏地朝树干踹了一脚。

“路飞！再有虫子掉下来，你今天的晚饭就是它们了！”

紧接着又掉下来三只，其中一只正中面门，艾斯动作极快地将它捏住丢开，脸色阴沉得像只被激怒的大猫。他对路飞总是很凶，萨博支着胳膊撑住身体，朝正咬牙切齿的艾斯笑起来。但说他不喜欢路飞又是假的，弟弟被人欺负了，第一个拎着水管出门报仇的准是他。这样的艾斯哪可能真给路飞煮虫子吃？

“明明是你踹下去的！”

“你为什么老是要呆在树上？”

偏偏路飞就是会信这种话的实在孩子，充满委屈的回应从上面传来，马上又被艾斯顶回去。萨博猜想弟弟这时候一定在撅着嘴咒骂艾斯，眼前浮现的滑稽样子让他笑得弯了后背。艾斯的视线马上跟过来，暴躁地挑起眉毛问他笑什么。

“你不会的，”萨博回答，“你还在担心他会不会被虫蛰。”

被说中心思的人撇了撇嘴，又屈腿蹲到萨博身边，两只手往膝盖上那么一搭，可爱的雀斑就进了萨博的眼睛。

“你怎么什么都知道，”艾斯歪着脑袋凑到他帽檐下边，“说说，你还知道什么？”

萨博眨眨眼睛，脸上被艾斯呼出来的热气吹得一片温暖。恋人的意图再明显不过，他抬起肩膀好让脸离艾斯更近些，故作神秘地压低了声音。

“我知道你想亲我。”

他迅速在艾斯脸上吧唧一口，接着笑嘻嘻地松了胳膊倒进地里。被突然袭击的大男孩涨红了脸，瞪着眼睛就俯下身来寻找他的嘴唇。两只健壮的手臂架开萨博假意抵抗的双手，蛮不讲理地握着手腕扣在地上。

“那我下来就好了——你们在干嘛？”

弟弟的声音让艾斯变了脸色，他极不自然地放开钳制，装模作样地从地上捏起一条虫转过身子。背后的萨博听见他怦怦作响的心跳声，无可奈何地捻起额前的金发把玩。艾斯对告诉路飞他们俩的恋情相当抵触，但这并不是受到什么世俗观念的困扰——这也是最让萨博感到无奈的地方——单纯是因为他不想让路飞变本加厉地把萨博当成挡箭牌。

“你太宠他了，”萨博记得艾斯是这么说的，“他要是知道我们俩在一起了，做了坏事肯定先找你担着。”

总而言之，萨博吐出一口气，吃醋吃到弟弟头上了呗。

“在给萨博捉虫子。”艾斯煞有介事地高举起那只可怜的虫子。

路飞还像只猴子那样挂在树上，伸长的橡胶手臂在枝干上围了好几圈。也许是艾斯的话太有威慑力——这点萨博实在想不通，明明这些威胁从来不成立——小孩马上眉毛一垂，求救信号发送给萨博。

“放心吧，他才不舍得。”萨博完全不理会艾斯的眼神暗示，双手垫到头下，架起原本平展的两条腿就懒洋洋地眯起了眼睛。

得了免死金牌的路飞嘿嘿一笑，赞美着哥哥的善解人意蹿回树上，枝叶又被拨得窸窣作响。艾斯恼火地喂了一声，没得到回应，又蹲下身子凑到萨博边上，恶狠狠地——但并不可怕，毕竟艾斯做任何事总脱不去男孩的稚气——打量着模样闲散的恋人。

“我怎么说的来着，”他一副要算账的神情，“他被你宠坏了。”

萨博不想争辩，干脆闭上眼睛，享受起被森林滤去最毒辣部分的宜人日光。夏天的林子里有比平时更加浓郁的植物香味，春天还处于半梦半醒的植物们此时疯了般向上生长，咔啦喀拉响着抽节长高的声音。小动物依旧怕人，萨博偶尔和他们对上视线，招呼还没打对方已经没了影子。自己明明早就和他们打好了关系，萨博不免有些委屈，达旦烤的饼干被他偷带来喂给他们当零食，雨天他给他们搭起窝棚。不过动物换代总是很快，今天他跟一只兔子打好关系，过一个月再见到的可能就是它的儿女子孙。

这时艾斯终于也躺到他边上，虽然很不服气，幅度过大的动作像在宣泄无处释放的怒气。萨博睁开眼睛面向恋人，因为男孩高挺的鼻梁和线条优美的下颌骨感到心动。他全然不在乎树顶的弟弟是否会又爬下来，支起肩膀就爬到艾斯身上，也扣住手腕不让对方反抗，对准那张发烫的脸就落下好几个亲吻。

散开的黑发里掺进萨博垂下的金色发丝，艾斯挣扎着想要取回主导权，但萨博和他的手劲一般大，他不仅挣脱不开，脸还憋得越发涨红。

“萨博——”掉进陷阱的大型动物把牙磨得咔咔响。

这副可爱模样又让萨博的心怦怦直跳，一走神松了力气，瞬间被恼火的大猫反扑，后背又回归土壤的怀抱。艾斯的手在他身上抓挠，萨博痒得哈哈大笑，两条腿在艾斯身边乱蹬。夏季高温很快在两人身上抹上一把汗水，年轻的男孩们热得直喘气，在令人头昏脑胀的热潮中注视彼此。

“萨博——”

树上的小子又一次打断哥哥们的欢愉，艾斯正要发作，又听见路飞接上后半句话。

“我看到斯特利的马车了！”

02  
如果不是被不讲道理的三兄弟打怕了，斯特利尊为贵族，断然不会如此低声下气地向他曾经的哥哥屈服。他斜了一只眼睛戒备边上的艾斯和路飞，说到葡萄酒和烤鸡时注意到两人亮起的眼睛。

恐怕又要被父亲责骂，斯特利哀怨地垂了眉毛，自尊心又让他不愿向奥特卢克三世讲明真相，只能将被打掉的牙齿往肚子里吞。家里给的零用钱不少，大部分被他用来吃喝玩乐，小部分存起来以备不时之需。但自从自己的商队被三兄弟发现，剩下的那小部分也快补贴了干净。

仆人被他遣送到附近的林子里休息，留下满载的马车与咬牙切齿的富家少爷。这次的货物里还有一车烟花，是今晚公主的订婚仪式上要用的。想起这个，斯特利朝萨博一瞪眼睛，恶狠狠地警告他们这次最多拿走三箱酒和三只烤鸡。

萨博笑着摸摸他的脑袋，手上暴起的青筋快让斯特利痛得大叫。他曾经的哥哥离家出走已经有六年，其间不知道在科尔波山怎样吸取了天地灵气，已经长得比他高了一头。现在正居高临下地俯视他，脸上满是虚情假意的宠爱。

“萨博你看，这里有一个礼盒！”正在马车边翻找的路飞发出一声惊叹，斯特利心下一惊，一转头那边的猴子已经捧出一直嫩粉色的礼盒。捆绑礼盒的缎带被捏住一角，上头的蝴蝶结危在旦夕。

“等等！”斯特利罕见地有了骨气，他挣脱萨博的束缚跑向马车，“把那个放下！”

事实证明爱情确实能给人一种勇气，斯特利捍卫的礼盒是送给心上人的礼物。里面是一只有着雕花边框的圆镜和一条精致大方的长裙，被问及对方是谁，斯特利不自觉地笑起来，眼睛在乌青块中幸福地眯起。

“就是一个在中心街上卖水果的普通女人。”斯特利仍然带着贵族那副令人作呕的嘴脸，但声音却上扬起来。

只是那副笑容实在令人作呕，艾斯没忍住在他的左眼上也补了一拳，接着转头看向将那条裙子整齐叠好的恋人。萨博将裙子摆回礼盒底部，用手抚平褶子后轻柔地将圆镜放上。然后他盖上盖子，捏着缎带研究了好一阵子才下手系，最后的绳结虽然没有之前精致，但也看不出什么问题。

“萨博你，喜欢，这个……？”艾斯觉得哪里不对，犹豫地开口询问。边上的弟弟也竖起耳朵凑过来，充满好奇的眼睛在萨博身上打转。

“我倒是想看你穿这个。”萨博皮笑肉不笑，象征性地在艾斯额头上扣了两下手指权当惩罚。他解开了捆住斯特利的绳索，在双眼乌青的贵族少年的警惕目光中拍了拍对方的肩膀：“你也到了这个年纪嘛。”

送走斯特利之后他们搬着六七箱酒和一背包食物往住处走，许久未见的丰厚收获让路飞愉快地跑在最前面。傍晚的天空被染成艳丽的紫红色，远处的山包沐浴在落日的余晖中，每一片云朵都在半空悠闲地飘浮。森林中的小径此时被光照得明亮温暖，平时藏在暗处的小动物钻出洞穴远远地跟在他们身后，兔子竖着耳朵，松鼠摇着尾巴，柔软的草地如同童话书里的梦幻世界。

艾斯和萨博并排走在一起，一边提醒路飞注意脚下，一边商量接下来几天的伙食。谈起上一次两天就被开宴会消耗光的食物，艾斯恼火地警告萨博不许再放纵路飞，萨博眨眨眼，转而提醒他上次是他同意了路飞的请求。搬着东西的双手分不出一只用来打闹，艾斯用身体撞了一下萨博马上跑开，没一会儿两个人就开始了幼稚的追逐。

“你对那个家还有留恋吗？”气喘吁吁停下来休息时艾斯忽然开了口，认真地注视萨博的双眼。

“怎么会，”萨博解开领口的两个扣子，但热气依旧没从身体里散开，他又把衬衫的袖子卷到肘部，搭在膝盖上回答艾斯，“只有疯子才会想回去那种地方。”

“那你为什么那么——那么温柔地对待那条裙子？”艾斯皱起眉头，脸颊泛起微红，似乎为这莫名其妙的问题羞恼不已。

“那料子确实很舒服，”萨博明白他的意思，“你总不能禁止我追求美好的东西吧？但再舒服的衣服也不会让我回到那个家受折磨了，他们连对我的死都无动于衷。”

艾斯欲言又止，显然为又一次提及萨博的噩梦而感到自责。

“这没什么大不了的，除了这伤疤不太好看，”萨博向后倒进草丛，草叶划过皮肤带给他生命的实感。他提起刚才自己态度的转变，愉快地笑着解释：“我是在为斯特利高兴，我小时候总被告诫以后要娶贵族家的女儿，而现在他能和一个普通人恋爱，总有一天能意识到我曾经做的是多么了不起的事情。”

“离家出走算什么了不起。”艾斯习惯性的回嘴。在这么长的时间之后，他已经没办法想起奥特卢克三世究竟长了什么样子，但对这个男人的愤怒却仍然没有熄灭。虽然他自己的父亲也是混蛋，但罗杰只活在别人嘴里，远没有萨博的父亲那么生动。他仍然记得那人是怎样用一种看待垃圾的眼神扫过他和路飞，最后像是抓走一只牲畜那样从他们面前带走萨博。

“怎么你比我还要生气啊？”注意到艾斯阴沉下来的脸色，萨博拽着他的手臂躺到自己身边，笑嘻嘻地在恋人的鼻尖上咬了一口，“那都是过去的事情了。”

他环抱住艾斯，没一会儿也被艾斯回抱。强壮有力的胳膊圈住他的身体，温暖在相贴的地方扩散开。眼前的世界一片金红，萨博忽然感到一阵乏累，迷迷糊糊地在草地上睡了过去。

03  
公主的订婚仪式在吃过晚饭后开始，王族颇为慷慨地将地点定在中心街（虽然萨博怀疑这只是为了方便清理工作）。三兄弟对这位高贵的少女并无兴趣，但谁都不希望错过难得的烟火大会。他们因为萨博的小憩耽误了时间，路飞大声抱怨被艾斯在头上敲了一下，之后便委委屈屈地闭上嘴。

抵达中心街时仪式已经开始了好一会儿，他们只能聚在人群的最外层，路飞坐在艾斯的肩头。飞跃头顶的烟火在夜空中划出劈啪作响的亮线，庞大的数量使炮声震耳欲聋，整片哥亚的天空都被照亮得犹如白昼。燃尽的穗子落进集会人群，像是下起一场高温的雨。

“斯特利！”路飞指向人群中心的高台。

王室成员和贵族都在，订婚仪式的现场布置成一辆装潢精美的南瓜马车。车门闭着，里面坐着的应该就是公主。斯特利正在作为贵族代表发言，满怀激情地向王室吐露溢美之辞，言辞间隐含着对普通民众的不屑。他眼睛上的两片乌青没了，大概是做过什么手脚。烟花停下后就是这段长篇大论，三人不满地听着，和周围的民众一样昏昏欲睡。

斯特利将手里的演讲稿翻了一页又一页，终于到了揭晓订婚对象的环节。他热情地读出纸上烫金的名字：“奥特卢克·斯特利！”

在民众的哗然声中，斯特利站在台上不知所措。同样不知所措的还有远远望着他的三兄弟，路飞和艾斯同时疑惑地望向萨博，斯特利曾经的哥哥摇了摇头，也不明白到底发生了什么。

奥特卢克就站在不远的地方，搀扶着上了年纪的国王。萨博打量着他依旧精致的胡须，在喧闹的人群中提高了音量：“虽然这种事情没有商量的余地，但总不会连提前说都——”他顿了顿，回答了自己的问题，“没必要，是吧，没必要把他当成人来看。”

台上的贵族青年似乎终于还没明白，疑惑的视线仍落在手中的信封上。南瓜车前的侍卫示意他来迎接公主，奥特卢克三世清着喉咙，台下的民众欢呼着，为这位未来的国王献上祝福，也期待着一览公主芳容。他好像一只勿入了肉食动物捕猎圈的鹿，背后是咧开嘴嘶吼的虎豹，周围是一群鬣狗。

萨博从未这样仔细地看过斯特利。他们第一次见面是在奥特卢克家的别墅里，母亲向他介绍自己的弟弟。这个两度辗转于贵族家庭的孩子有一双细长的眼睛，样貌滑稽，看起来笨拙又滑稽。也许这个令他讨厌的孩子从未意识到贵族家庭的强压，也没有经历过自己幼时所受的拷问。但萨博看着斯特利，他那样同情地注视斯特利，就好像注视着幼时被母亲要求给王室道歉的自己。

奥特卢克三世往前走了一步靠近他的养子，胡须上扬，萨博甚至能猜到他说了什么。接着斯特利弯起嘴角，朝民众浮夸地招手，走向那辆马车。

“斯特利！”萨博高喊，所有人的视线向他涌来。

“斯特利！”路飞也跟着他叫住台上的人。

“斯特利！”艾斯拉住他的手，掌心温暖地贴近他的。

正要打开马车门的人停了动作，不可置信地朝这边看过来。萨博看不清他的视线，但他觉得，不，他相信斯特利需要他的帮助。斯特利抬头望向奥特卢克三世，又被假意和蔼的眼神注视得瑟缩，转回身朝门把伸出了手。

“斯特利！”萨博愤怒地叫他，尝试着拨开人群走向他，“那面镜子是给谁的！”

贵族的羽毛帽抬起，奥特卢克三世小且奸诈的眼睛投向这边，远远地同自己本该死去的亲生儿子打了个照面。侧边小跑进来一队士兵，四面八方涌进人群。艾斯拽住他的手不让他再往前，萨博倔强地甩开，毫不畏惧地直面所有贵族与王室。他用上了所有力气叫喊，身体止不住地颤抖。

“跑啊斯特利！跟我们一起！跑啊！”

南瓜车的门从内打开，衣着华丽的公主终于失了耐心探出头来，朝斯特利伸出一只手。越过人群而来的士兵近到了萨博两米内的距离，艾斯和路飞抓着他的肩膀后退。艾斯很少这么用力，萨博一时间无法挣开，脚步凌乱，几近踩空。

“别傻了萨博，你想被抓回去吗？！”

“放开我艾斯，放开，我马上就能——”萨博不甘心地跺着脚，极力想甩掉手腕上的束缚。士兵的甲胄即将抵达身前，就在这时候，前排的人群爆发出一阵喜悦的欢呼，萨博抬起眼睛，绝望地看见斯特利接过了公主的手，在手背上落下一个亲吻。

乐队奏起颂歌，烟花再一次划过灰暗的苍穹，斯特利和公主站在一起，他颤抖地牵着那只手，脸上升起奥特卢克三世式的笑容，好像终于接受了自己的命运。

04  
萨博从没哭得这么凶过。

他们好不容易跑出了中心街和士兵的追赶回到山里，艾斯和路飞正坐在地上大口大口喘着粗气，耳边响起萨博凌乱的抽气声。那双总带着笑的蓝眼睛被泪水打湿，睫毛黏连了大片，呜咽声愤怒、委屈又不解。他似乎并不想这样，双手不住地抹着坠落的泪滴，不多会儿眼睛四周通红一片。

艾斯叫他别揉眼睛的提醒没得到回应，路飞的搞怪也不奏效，和艾斯一块儿垂头丧气地坐在萨博边上。科尔波山离中心街不近也不远，烟火依旧一簇接着一簇地放着，将小半边天空照得明亮绚烂，比黄昏日落时还要绮丽。路飞扬起脖子看，早没了不久前的愉快心情，在萨博背后用胳膊肘捅了捅艾斯。

“我们是不是不该拉走萨博？”

“白痴吗你！不拉走他我们现在就在监狱里了！”艾斯心里一直憋闷，弟弟的问题点着了炮仗，他狠狠地在路飞头上砸了一拳头。突然挨打的路飞哇哇乱叫，眼看就要跟着萨博一起流泪，沉默的人终于出了声音。

“你别打他啦。”

萨博把路飞护到身后，像他习惯性那样温柔地揉着弟弟被打疼的地方。哭久了的声音暗哑，萨博努力克制抽气的幅度，弯起自己仍边界模糊的双眼：“我只是忍不住。我总觉得斯特利是曾经的自己，同样受着任人宰割的痛苦，我希望他能摆脱这些，像我一样。”

他说着说着声音又开始颤抖，原本止住的泪水再次积蓄。艾斯伸过来一只手想擦，萨博握住，将那只手揉在掌心里：“但我还是太着急了，甚至没考虑到他的处境，所有贵族和王室都围在他身边，精锐士兵监视着他的一举一动。他一有这样的想法就会被按在原地，怎么可能跑得了？而我不仅没帮到他，”他将艾斯的手贴到脸上，滚落的泪水打湿掌心纹路，“我甚至断绝了他逃跑的希望。他从今以后都会被锁在王宫的高墙里，即使再次遇到他曾经真正喜欢的人，也只会想起今天晚上发生的事情。”

艾斯注视他的眼睛：“也许斯特利并不值得你这么努力，他本身就是个卑劣的混蛋。”

“不是这样的，”萨博反驳他，但又没想好措辞，眼睛转了好几圈才开口，“我是说，即使他真的愚笨顽劣，也不该被别人决定自己的人生。况且他从小就被困在高镇和贵族圈子里，如果他能看到更广阔的世界，说不定也会像我一样离家出走呢。”

直白的反驳让艾斯撅起嘴，虽然他乐于看到萨博因为思考恢复了元气。他用拇指刮去萨博眼角最后的潮湿：“可你不也从小被困在高镇吗？”

“但我遇到你啦！”艾斯撅嘴的模样实在可爱，萨博终于笑起来，甚至亲昵地贴住艾斯的脸颊磨蹭两下。被冷落的弟弟在后面嚷嚷着也要亲亲，萨博侧身，用另一只手揉了揉他的头发：“还有路飞。能遇到你们真是太好了，如果我只有一个人，被捉回去之后可能都没有再次出逃的动力。”

他将这世上最后的亲人紧紧环抱在怀里，心底生出的安宁和幸福抚平过去弥留的创伤。被勒得喘不过气的男孩们从他的臂膀间挣脱，紧接着又把他搂进怀里。中心街的烟花依旧在远方的天空中不断轰鸣着，光线拨开萨博眼中的沉淀。

“看烟花啦！”他大笑起来。

05  
艾斯有时候真怀疑自己的弟弟其实是一只猴子，不然怎么总喜欢在树杈上蹲着。他们刚享用完宵夜，开了一瓶酒（萨博严格控制他们的饮酒量），吃了好几只烤鸡，鸡骨头在碟子里高高地摞成一座小山。萨博扳着手指在数数，艾斯马上移开视线，生怕又被抓住念叨那些吃进肚子里的食物。萨博总是很有规划，但在吃这方面，这些计划因为种种原因永远不可能顺利实施。

“艾斯，”萨博还是抓住了他，“你今晚吃了几只？”

艾斯满不在乎地伸出三根手指，眯起一只眼睛观察萨博的反应。

“说实话。”萨博一本正经地板起脸。

“路飞吃了五只，”艾斯决定拿弟弟当挡箭牌，“我也是。”

“一对混蛋兄弟。”吃了六只的萨博理亏作罢。

夏季高温潮湿本就多虫，吃剩的鸡骨头更是蚊虫眼中的佳肴。吃饱喝足的兄弟俩不得不肩负起家长的责任，挺着浑圆的肚子将夜宵的残局收拾干净。他们整理出几个不同种类的袋子，艾斯先爬下树，萨博就一只一只往下扔。等最后一个袋子落了地，艾斯刚要低头将他们捡起，树屋上又落下一个黑影，重重地砸在他身上。

他从地上爬起来，肩膀一阵酸痛，萨博依旧笑嘻嘻地盯着他，像是不知道自己刚才做了多么危险的事情。萨博在兴奋的时候就会这么疯狂，艾斯无奈地揉捏左边肩膀，用眼神表达内心的不满。

“你为什么不接住我？”萨博理直气壮地问。

“你他妈的是公主吗？！”艾斯不敢相信地瞪大眼睛。他朝萨博大声吼，惊飞栖息树间的几只鸟。

“你生气的时候真的很可爱。”早已经习惯了艾斯的虚张声势，萨博镇定自若地撇开话题，。随后他向探头过来的路飞招手，示意自己和艾斯去不确定物终点站丢垃圾，自觉地从艾斯手里接过所有垃圾袋。

“他居然没跟过来。”艾斯的脸还是臭着。

“路飞可比你想得聪明，他是在给我们制造空间。”萨博愉快地沿直线走在草丛里，听着窸窸窣窣的声音猜测自己又吓跑了多少虫子。在这些小生物眼里，他想，自己就是强大可怕又蛮不讲理的巨人，随心所欲地破坏他们的家园，不道歉也不赔偿。

“？”艾斯停顿了揉肩的动作。

“他还问我们为什么不接吻，是不是你不好意思，”萨博笑嘻嘻地顿下步子，回头朝艾斯狡猾地眨眨眼睛，“你猜我回答什么？我告诉他你被亲一口就浑身发烫，简直比镇上的女孩子还要害羞。”他们一般高，不用垫脚也不用低头，萨博飞快地又在艾斯脸上啄了一下，随即迈开腿向前逃窜，手里的垃圾袋被晃得前后摇摆。

隔了两秒，艾斯反应过来自己又一次被捉弄，他满脸涨红，浑身泛起甜蜜的粉，就像萨博说的那样。他追赶上嚣张的恋人，抱住对方的腰猛地一扑，和萨博一同摔倒在静谧的草丛中。几只袋子被零散地甩到一边，他压着萨博，撑起上半身，凶恶地注视眯眼笑的狐狸。

“你再笑！”他拧起眉头。

“咚咚”，四目相对间不知道谁的胸腔里有小人在垒鼓。

萨博忽然伸了两只手到艾斯头上，一阵乱揉后满意地松开。艾斯抬手去摸，发现头发被捏成相对应的两只尖角。他正疑惑着萨博的意图，屁股上被人重重一拍。

“要是有条尾巴就更完美啦！”萨博眼睛闪亮，里面盛着欢快落下的清泉。他又用力地环住艾斯，将脸颊用力贴在艾斯的胸前，喉间发出满足的呜咽：“心满意足。”

艾斯恼火地揪起一丛金发，萨博抬起埋在他胸膛的脑袋对上视线。大猫被看得火气全无，移开视线扭捏地质疑：“干嘛……”

“我喜欢你呀。”萨博凑到他脸前，双手捧起艾斯的下巴，在雕刻般精致的下颌上落下一圈亲吻，又重复了一遍自己的话，“我好喜欢你。”

“你还喜欢路飞。”艾斯吊着眼睛闷哼，抨击起萨博对弟弟的娇纵。

“最喜欢你。”萨博不跟他争辩。

“我也喜欢你，”艾斯迅速软了态度，低下头抵着萨博的鼻尖，呼出的气息温暖湿润，“最喜欢你。”他贴近了萨博的嘴唇，恋人的长睫毛擦过眼睑，残留的水珠打湿皮肤。捧着下巴的手掌宽大炽热，他无意识地磨蹭，萨博的笑声让他恼火地低下头去。

他们终于在这漫长一天的最后交换了一个亲吻。

中心街的烟火依旧无休无止地在背后的天空炸裂，哥亚的王室和贵族兴许已经开起了宴会。衣着华丽的富人们挽着手跳舞，镶金的高跟鞋在地上踢踏，身上穿戴的宝石在灯光下闪闪发光，乐队的演奏奢靡而美妙。他们可能从来不知道自己的群体中缺了一个人，也不会相信有人对这样的生活嗤之以鼻。这个叛逃者从奥特卢克家的窗户一跃而下，跌跌撞撞来到科尔波山。他坐上一艘小船，永远，永远不会回头。

Fin.


End file.
